


Burning

by Attack_on_Tieman



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Ishval Civil War, One Shot, Royai - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Tieman/pseuds/Attack_on_Tieman
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang aided in the massacre at Ishval, and the memory haunts them. Wracked with guilt, Riza must ask her long-time friend to use his flames once more with the hope that the secrets of her father’s work will never again be revealed.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 23





	Burning

How could she have allowed this to happen?

The secrets of alchemy left behind by her father, inscribed upon her back, were meant to protect the people. She had trusted him to use the flames to preserve life.

Yet here she was, burying a child slain during the Alchemist’s massacre.

From high up in a tower, Riza had watched the flames wash over the battlefield. At first, the beauty of the fire has been captivating, but then the screams reached her ears. She couldn’t bring herself to breathe as explosions ripped through the city. And then she heard it through the roar of the flames and screams—laughter.

He walked through the streets, sowing destruction in his wake. The Crimson Alchemist: Solf J. Kimblee. 

Riza gripped the rifle tighter. How could someone laugh in the face of senseless slaughter? Her mind wandered to him... Was he enjoying himself too? Was he burning the city with a smile on his face?

_ No. He would never. _

Riza stared down at the small body wrapped in cloth. She had aided in this. Her decision resulted in the death of so many innocents. 

And it was killing her. 

Riza’s eyes burned, but no tears escaped. There were no more to shed. Up in the tower, she’s cried everything she had.

A crunch of gravel brought her back. She quickly steeled herself before standing, instantly going into a salute. 

And it was him. 

Riza held the pose, not wanting to meet his eye. She feared what she would she there. Had he become like Kimblee?

“At ease, soldier,” he said. Riza slowly brought her hand down, staring past his shoulder, but there had been something in his tone...

Holding her breath without realizing, she allowed herself to look into his eyes. Then, a strange sense of relief washed over her. 

He was dying on the inside, too. 

“Sir,” she said, her voice wavering.

He advanced until he was standing next to her, the two facing opposite directions. 

“Riza,” he said, barely above a whisper.

She had always loved the way her name sounded on her lips. But now... The sadness washed over her and she bit back the tears. He caught the slight intake of breath, looking down at her with sadness.

“I can’t take it,” she said. “How could... They were innocent.”

“We are but instruments of war,” he replied, monotone. “I did as I was instructed.” Silence washed over them for a moment, then, “And I hate myself for it. The smell of the burning. The screams. Women. Children. It was so easy to snuff out their life, and I... hate myself. We’re supposed to protect.”

_ I fight for others. I gave you my father’s research to save to the people. This curse upon my back... _

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I brought this upon you.”

He turned to her, and for a moment, Riza thought he would take her in his arms. She wanted it more than anything. They had known each other for years, and it’s not like they hadn’t talked about it. But she knew that their hands were tied. As much as she wanted—needed—him to hold her and tell it would be okay, she knew that they couldn’t.

“I need to ask something of you,” she said.

“Anything,” he replied, and her heart would’ve leapt from her chest if not for request she was about to make.

“I cannot allow another to get their hands on my father’s research,” Riza replied. “I need you to destroy it. Please, Roy.”

*****

They haunted him. During the day, their screams echoed through his head. At night, their burned flesh reached out for him, corpses swimming in his vision. As an apprentice, he has always found the flames beautiful. Now, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of them. But he couldn’t. After Ishaval, he vowed to use his flames to protect the innocent. To do that, he had to continue to fight against those who had caused the massacre.

She shared his sentiment. The young, timid girl he had known was gone. Ishval haunted her, too, and he wanted nothing more than to take some of the guilt from her.

They stood in the small room, a tense aura surrounding them. Roy knew what he had to do, but certainly didn’t want to do it. She has asked him to destroy his master’s research, the secret to flame alchemy tattooed across her back.

She turned her back to him, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. His heart hurt as the shirt dropped to the ground, revealing her smooth, pale skin covered by the black ink.

Roy took a step toward her, a small flame dancing in his gloved hand. Her breath caught in her throat as the warmth grazed her skin. He held the flame inches from her back, not wanting to go through with it. She had asked him, and he couldn’t say no, but...

“Do it,” she whispered, resolve in her tone. “Please.”

Roy took in a deep breath, then let the flame engulf his hand before pressing it against her back.

She let out a cry and Roy wanted nothing more than to pull his hand away. Her flesh sizzled beneath his touch, and Roy found that he was crying. He stumbled back, the flame disappearing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, fighting back the tears. “I can’t.” He sat down upon the bed, head in his hands.

The wood creaked and he felt her gentle touch through his gloves. Roy looked up at her, his fingers interlacing with hers.

“Please, Roy,” she said. “I need you to do this.”

She pulled him to his feet. Inches apart, it took everything in him not to act on his feelings. He pulled his hand from hers, taking in a calming breath. To his surprise, she didn’t turn from him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his middle, head buried in his chest.

“For me,” she breathed.

Roy hugged her tightly, putting his feelings into the gesture. Then, he allowed the flames to form once more. She flinched in his arms, tightening her grip. His shirt was soon damp from her tears, but still, he continued. He had to do this for her.

When he felt enough had been burned to make the research unreadable, he held her tightly, hands on the small of her back. What he would give to just stay here with her forever.

But they had agreed. They would continue to fight for those who couldn’t. To atone for the horrors they had caused, they had to be soldiers first. 


End file.
